Kazarian Love
by DJ Greatness
Summary: Requested by Wolfgirl2013 After having their marriage being lied upon by her husband, Maria disappears from her husband's life for a year but when she returns she is a changed woman?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Requested by Wolfgirl2013

Maria had stormed into the house upset and angered about what her husband had done.

Her husband Frankie "Kaz" Kazarian was in pursuit.

Frankie-"Maria, baby please talk to me for a second."

Maria was half way up the stairs when she turned around with anger on her face,

Maria-"I can't believe what you and Chris are doing to AJ after everything you three been through after everything he's done for you."

Frankie-"Maria, please the only thing that Allen's done for me and Chris was held us down while he hogged the spotlight and became World Champion which Chris and I have been stuck in the X Division for years, we have every right to blackmail that backstabber and I can't believe you aren't supporting me on this."

Maria-"I can't believe what I'm hearing from you Frankie you're supposed to be beside me through thick and thin and if you love me I want you to end this whole blackmail thing with AJ, ok?"

Frankie-"But Maria…"

Maria-"Franklin."

Frankie-"Ok Maria I promise."

Maria-"Promise on our marriage."

Frankie-"Maria…."

Maria-"Frankie you have too I have to know this whole thing with Allen will end if you promise on our marriage that this will stop."

Frankie-"Fine, I promise on our marriage that me and Chris will end this whole blackmail thing with Allen."

Maria-"You promise?"

Frankie then approaches Maria and looked into her big hazel eyes.

Frankie-"I promise."

Maria-"Thank you Frankie, I love you."

Frankie-"I love you too Ria."

Frankie then gives Maria a peck on the lips.

Frankie-"Now go to bed Ria, I'll be there in a minute."

Maria-"OK."

Maria then go upstairs and to the bedroom.

Frankie then heads downstairs and makes a call,

Daniels-"Hey, man is Maria on board with our plan?"

Frankie-"No, Chris she's totally against it."

Daniels-"So you want to back out on it?"

Frankie-"No, man Maria will get over it."

Daniels-"Ok man, see you next week to expose the "Not so Phenomenal" AJ Styles."

Frankie-"OK man, see you at Impact, later."

Daniels-"Later."

Impact Wrestling May 10th 2012

Frankie was walking around the backstage area waiting to expose AJ Styles until Maria walks up on him.

Maria-"Hey, Frankie."

Frankie turns around startled and surprised.

Frankie-"Oh Hey Maria so what are you doing here?"

Maria-"Well I just wanted to say hey to some of the Knockouts and to see you of course."

Frankie-"Ok, Maria."

Maria-"And to make sure you and Chris do the right thing are you sure this whole ordeal with AJ is going to end tonight?"

Frankie-"Yes, Maria I swore on our marriage that this thing with AJ ends tonight."

Maria-"OK."

Maria then walks off and Frankie immediately pulls out his phone and tries to call Chris but the call goes straight to voicemail.

Frankie-"Chris, pick up man, Maria's here! We can't do this!"

As Frankie searched around the Impact Zone he runs into TNA Producer Bruce Prichard.

Bruce-"There you are, Kaz look you and Chris's segment with AJ is next now go to the gorilla position now."

Frankie with no other option go to the gorilla position and finds Chris.

Chris-"There you go, Frankie man haven't seen you all day so you ready for the exposing of AJ?"

Frankie-"Yeah, Chris about that…"

As Frankie was about to tell Chris, TNA Ring Announcer Christy Hemme's voice on the microphone overhears Frankie's voice.

Hemme-"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels and Kazarian, Bad Influence!"

Chris-"Come on man let's do this."

Chris and Frankie then enters the Impact Zone.

Tenay-"You know for months Daniels and Kazarian have held a secret over The Phenomenal AJ Styles we all been wondering what it's about and now it's time to reveal what proof that they have in their game of blackmail."

Crowd-"Boo!"

Daniels-"Hush up sad clowns, Last week I gave AJ Styles an ultimatum I told him to come out here and tell the big secret that he's been hiding from everyone or that I'll do it for him."

Daniels-"Now I haven't heard from him in seven days but I'm going to give him one more chance because that's the guy I am so AJ come out here and reveal the big secret."

As Daniels dropped the microphone to the mat, Frankie goes up to him.

Kazarian-"Hey, Chris I got to talk to…"

"GET READY TO FLY!"

AJ Styles then enters the Impact Zone and heads straight to the ring.

AJ-"I don't know what you two are holding over me but it needs to stop now!"

Frankie then goes over to AJ but doesn't put the microphone up.

Kazarian-"Hey AJ you mind going to the back so we could talk about this?"

AJ-"What are you talking about? After everything you and Chris have done to me why would I trust you?"

Daniels-"Now AJ it's time to show the whole world why this is the so called house that AJ Styles built, Frankie give me the envelope."

Daniels then grabs the envelope but Frankie keeps a tight grip on it.

Daniels-"Kaz, give me the envelope."

Daniels then finally takes the envelope.

Daniels then reaches in the envelope and shows a picture of what looks like of AJ and the TNA President Dixie Carter kissing.

Daniels-"What? You don't got anything to say?"

AJ was speechless.

Daniels-"Since day one, Day One you have been the poster boy of this company and when I look at this picture what does it say?"

Daniels-"It says a picture is worth a thousand words."

Daniels then drops the microphone and leaves the ring leaving both AJ and Kazarian in complete shock.

Kazarian then walks up to AJ.

Kazarian-"AJ, I want to say that I'm so …."

AJ-"Just shut the hell up and get out of this ring before I'll beat the hell out of you."

Kazarian then exits the ring and walks back up the ramp, fearful of what his wife's reaction was going to be.

As Frankie walked backstage the first face he saw was none other than Maria's.

Frankie-"Maria, baby I can…"

Maria then runs off and to the parking lot with Frankie in pursuit.

Frankie-"Maria please wait!"

Maria stops and then turns around and delivers a powerful slap to Frankie.

Maria-"How could you, you selfish bastard?!"

Frankie-"Maria, please I can explain!"

Maria-"Explain what that my husband lied on our marriage just to get revenge on AJ who did nothing to you!"

Frankie-"But Maria…"

Maria-"But nothing! I don't want to look at your face right now alright!"

Maria then goes into her car and drives off the Universal Studios.

After the show had ended Frankie got a ride back from Chris and went straight to his house.

Frankie-"Maria, I'm so sorry about everything!"

All Frankie got back in return was silence.

Frankie-"Maria!"

Frankie rushes upstairs to see that all of Maria's stuff was gone.

Frankie-"Maria!"

Frankie then took out his phone to try and call Maria but got her voicemail.

Just then Chris walks into the house.

Chris-"Hey man what's the problem?"

Frankie-"You bastard!"

Frankie then grabs Chris by the collar and slams him into the wall.

Chris-"Whoa! Calm down man!"

Frankie-"Calm down?! Maria's left me all because of you!"

Chris-"What did I do?!"

Frankie-"You exposed AJ out there and because of me lying to her she's gone!"

Frankie then releases Chris and collapses to the floor.

Frankie-"What am I going to do without her?"

Frankie then starts to cry.

Chris-"Don't worry man it's going to be alright."

Frankie-"Chris just leave me alone right now alright?"

Chris-"But.."

Frankie-"Please just go."

Chris-"OK, man."

Chris then exits the house leaving Frankie in complete despair over his wife's leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Impact Wrestling June 14th 2013

It had been over a year since Maria left Frankie with no trance as to where she was. And Frankie couldn't blame her since he lied on their marriage.

Frankie was preparing for his TNA World Tag Team Championship Match as he and Chris who were still Bad Influence were to take on the newly crowned TNA World Tag Team Champions in Gunner and "The Cowboy" James Storm.

Frankie was pulling out his ring gear out of his bag and pulls out a picture of him and Maria.

Frankie-"Maria, where are you?"

As Frankie stared at the photo, he didn't realize that Chris was entering the locker room.

Chris-"Come on Frankie, it's time for us to win Tag Team Gold tonight!"

Chris then looks at Frankie staring at the photo.

Chris-"Come on Frankie, man you got to get over her."

Frankie-"I can't Chris alright? She's my wife."

Chris-"Well a wife is supposed to love and support you and be there for you in which Maria hasn't done in over a year."

Frankie-"How can you say that?, it's all because of you that I lost her!"

Chris-"Hold on, Franklin now I didn't held you against your will and force you to go along with me to expose AJ alright you had a choice and well you sacrificed your marriage to help me against AJ so Frankie in reality you have no one to blame but yourself."

Chris-"Now if your head's out of the gutter let's go out there and win the TNA World Tag Team Championship from those jackasses Gunner and James Storm."

Chris then exits the room leaving Frankie in thought.

Once Frankie was ready he exits the locker room.

Frankie then heads up to Chris.

Chris-"Hey man your head's on straight now?"

Frankie-"Yeah."

Chris-"Alright man let's go win those titles."

Hemme-"The following contest is a tag team match and it is for the TNA World Tag Team Championship!"

Chris-"Let's Do this!"

Chris and Frankie then enters through the curtain.

Later On.

It had been a grueling 20 minute match between Bad Influence and Gunner and James Storm for the Tag Team Titles.

The two legal men in the ring were Daniels and James Storm.

Daniels had Storm is position for the Angels Wings.

Tenay-"Daniels going for the Angels Wings! We might have new Tag Team Champions!"

As Daniels was about to hoists up Storm, a guy jumps over the apron and goes into the ring and superkicks Daniels.

Tenay-"Wait! That's the Wildcat Chris Harris! The former Tag partner of James Storm! What's he doing here?!"

Hemme-"The winners of the match as a result of a disqualification Bad Influence however still your World Tag Team Champions Gunner and James Storm!"

As Gunner and Storm left the ring, Harris grabs a microphone.

Harris-"Hey Frankie get in this ring now!"

Kazarian then goes into the ring.

Kazarian-"Hey Chris, man how's Maria doing?"

Harris-"First of all you don't have no right to know how my little sister is doing because you blew that chance for some stupid revenge and second of all I don't even know where Maria is since you made her leave you."

Kazarian-"I tried to do the right thing and.."

Harris-"And you didn't do the right thing and you still went ahead and broke Maria's heart and when I find her I don't want you to be anywhere near her or else you'll end up like this piece of crap (Harris points to the knocked out Daniels) on the mat!"

Then Kazarian looks in shock and disbelief as he saw Maria ahead of the stage but something was off about her.

Maria was pregnant.

To Be Continued…

A/N- Sorry guys about the chapter being short but hope that it's still good.

Peace

From DJ Greatness.


	3. Chapter 3

Impact Wrestling June 14th 2013

Kazarian stood in the ring shocked and stunned that Maria had returned but Maria was pregnant?!

As Kazarian pushed past Chris to exit the ring, Chris spins Kazarian around and hits the Catatonic.

Tenay-"And Wildcat with the Catatonic to Kazarian!"

Harris-"Stay The Hell Away From Her!"

Harris then drops the microphone and heads backstage to go find Maria.

As Maria roamed around she runs into the TNA World Heavyweight Champion and Aces and Eights leader Bully Ray along with the vice president Mr. Anderson, the sergeant at arms and the TNA Television Champion Devon and D.O.C.

Bully-"Well fellas look what we have here a pretty little redhead playing lost."

Maria-"Well looks like I see a bunch of no talent overrated wrestlers playing a wannabe biker club."

Bully then raises the ball peen hammer up to Maria's face.

Bully-"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Red now you wouldn't want me to smash your pretty little face in with this hammer now will you?"

Devon-"Yeah you wouldn't want that."

Bully-"Now I could smash your face in and make you uglier than that ass kissing stooge Joseph Park if that's even possible or I can be good to you and to your little baby."

Bully then reached to touch Maria's stomach when…

Roode-"Hey!, What The Hell are you doing?!"

Bobby Roode along with his reunited Fortune members AJ Styles and James Storm came around the corner and next to Maria.

Anderson-"Oh would you look at this, a knock off version of The Four Horseman?"

Styles-"And you're just a loud mouth, microphone deep throating jackass who's ass I'm going to kick later on tonight."

Bully-"You know what fellas let's get out of here we don't need to deal with these punks see you around Red."

Bully Ray and the rest of Aces and Eights then walk away.

Once Harris looked around he finds Maria talking to Bobby Roode, James Storm and AJ Styles who've reformed Fortune over the year. And Storm was tag partners with Gunner only because of Roode suffering an injury the day before Slammiversary leading to Storm selecting Gunner who wasn't a full member of Fortune.

Harris-"Maria!"

Harris runs towards his sister and they both give an embrace.

Harris then let go of Maria.

Harris-"So How you've been?"

Maria-"I've been fine."

Harris-"But why didn't you contact me or anybody?"

Maria-"Because Frankie had just broken my heart and he didn't.."

Frankie-"MARIA!"

Frankie along with Daniels went over to the direction of Maria but was cut off by Fortune.

AJ-"What The Hell do you want with her?"

Frankie-"Look AJ now isn't the time for this and besides this is none of your business."

AJ-"None of my business?! This whole thing started around you two dumb asses who wanted to make my life hell by showing alleged photos of me and Dixie having an affair which never happened so yeah this is my business!"

Daniels-"Look AJ can you just forget about the past and stop playing crybaby for once?"

AJ-"You know what I've had enough of.."

Bobby-"Calm down AJ."

Maria then walks up to Frankie and Daniels.

Maria-"Guys it's fine."

Chris-"Are you sure?"

Maria-"Yeah it's fine."

Bobby-"Ok guys let's get out of here that means you too Daniels."

Daniels-"Alright, fine."

Fortune, Harris and Daniels then walk away leaving Maria and Frankie alone.

Frankie-"So how you've…"

Maria-"Look just cut the crap alright what do you want?"

Frankie-"Look Maria for a year I've searched to find you and I couldn't and I want you back ok?"

Maria-"You think just because you give some heart felt speech about me that assumes that I'm going to run back into your arms well you're wrong okay? You lied upon our marriage so that clearly states that you could give two shits about that."

Frankie-"I don't know why I'm the bad guy here, look at you you're pregnant you cheated on me while you were missing and you talk about me being unfaithful."

Maria-"I can't even believe you right now remember the day I showed you here a year ago?"

Frankie-"Yeah because you wanted to talk to some of the Knockouts."

Maria-"Not only that I showed you that day to tell you that I was pregnant and that you're the father, I've never cheated on you and I can't even believe that you would even assume that possibility and when you lied on our marriage I didn't know what father you could've been."

Frankie-"But we could still…"

Maria-"Frankie, there isn't no more chances alright, you've lied to me time after time and that was the last straw alright now you could just forget about me and forget about being a part of this baby's life!"

Maria with tears in her eyes runs off.

Frankie-"Maria, wait!"

As Frankie went after Maria, it was too late as Maria got in her car and drove off just like she did a year ago.


	4. Chapter 4

June 14th 2013

After the taping for Impact Wrestling had ended Fortune had made their way back to the hotel along with Maria's brother Chris Harris who saved Fortune from Aces and Eights in the dark match main event.

Roode-"So Chris What Happened with Maria after she talked with Frankie?"

Harris-"To be honest Bobby, I haven't seen her but if that bastard hurt her I swear to god I'm…"

Storm-"Chris Just Calm man alright?, As low as Daniels and Frankie have gotten there's no way that they'll ever stoop to something that cowardly and pathetic."

Harris-"Yeah but still you can't trust them."

As Fortune and Chris made their way in the hallway of the hotel room, AJ begins to hear whimpering sounds from a hotel room.

AJ-"Hey guys you hear that?"

As AJ pressed his ear to the door, he recognizes the sound to be none other than Maria.

AJ-"Maria you're alright?"

Maria-""Um, Yeah I'm fine."

Storm-"Maria, sweetie we heard you whimpering in there now if those two assclowns hurt you just tell us so we can find them and dragged their ugly faces through the asphalt."

Maria-"No really it's fine, Nothing happened."

Chris-"Maria, please just open the door."

Maria then slowly approaches the door and opens it.

Chris immediately heads to his little sister and engulfs her with a huge embrace.

Chris-"Maria, what happened? Did that jackass hurt you?"

Maria-"No I'm just going through some things right now."

AJ-"Like what?"

Maria-"Well guys I'm uh…"

Roode-"You're what?"

Maria-"I'm pregnant with a baby girl."

Chris-"Pregnant?! Who's The Father?"

Maria-"Well there's the thing…

Chris-"Maria, please don't tell me that the father of my niece is that asshole Frankie."

Maria-"Sorry Chris but Frankie is the father of my child and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Chris-"Fine."

Maria-"And um AJ remember when you were being blackmailed?"

AJ-"Uh Yeah Maria it was just last year when those two idiots Daniels and Frankie tried to ruin and destroy not only my career but my legacy in TNA."

Maria-"Yeah well I don't think they did it on purpose."

AJ-"Maria what are you talking about?"

Maria-"Well I looked through Daniels's phone.."

Bobby-"Hold on, How did you get Daniels's phone?"

Maria-"He must've dropped it in the backstage area when he was walking off and I grabbed it and checked through his messages."

As Maria talked with Fortune and her brother Chris, Daniels and Frankie were roaming down the hallway.

Frankie-"Man, I still can't believe Maria's pregnant and with my child nonetheless but she wants nothing to do with me."

Daniels-"Hey Frankie it's going to be alright buddy, look maybe what you need is what I need when I'm feeling the deadly blues, an Appletini or two and Frankie have you seen my phone?"

Frankie-"No."

As Frankie and Daniels walked down the hall they began to hear familiar voices.

Frankie-"That's Maria."

As Frankie went towards the hotel door, Daniels stops him by stepping in front of him.

Daniels-"Hold on man, the last thing we need to an ass kicking from Harris and Fortune so let's just listen in."

Meanwhile back in the hotel room.

AJ-"And what does it say?"

Maria-"Well it says that if you don't follow these instructions then I will hurt everyone you love including you wife and your precious kid."

AJ-"Whoa."

Chris-"Well who sent Daniels the text?"

Maria then checked the number.

Maria-"Well it says that it's an unknown number."

Meanwhile outside the hotel room both Daniels and Frankie were speechless.

Daniels-"Oh My God, this isn't good."

Frankie-"Now I'm wondering what he's going to think."

Daniels-"Come on man, let's go."

Daniels and Frankie then walk off.

To Be Continued.


End file.
